The Express of Our Love
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: This is the sequel (or continuous) of 'The Honesty of Our Heart', also GouShi story. Summary: Gouenji and Shi already dating almost a month, when the White Day approach, what will he get for the ice girl that he loved so much, also as their one month anniversary? Warning! GouShi(GouOC), TobiTora, slight EndoKaze and ShadowHikari(ShadowOC)


**Me: Hi there~ this is the sequel of 'The Honesty of Our Heart'! X3 Since I must make something for celebrating the White Day as well, I choose to make the sequel about it. This ought to be fun! XD**

**Shi: To be fun your ass! How it supposed to be, anyway!?**

**Me: Well~~ -w-**

**Shi: (growled) I'm soo~~~ gonna to kill you!**

**Gouenji: let me in this time.**

**Me: Nooooo~~~~ then who will write about Aoi, my sweet little angel~~? Q.Q**

**Shi: Don't give me your dammit teary puppy eyes, you b*tch!**

**Me: Hehehehe~~ Bad words, Shi~~**

**Shi: oh shit.**

**Me: what's the punishment this time, ne, Gouenji?**

**Gouenji: ….. (smirk) I will think of that.**

**Shi: (blushed madly) why, you…!**

**Me: alright, that's enough! Do the disclaimer!**

**Shi: Ergh…**

**Shi and Gouenji: Shiro doesn't own IE.**

* * *

**The Express of Our Love**

"A-ah… N-no…"

"Hmm~? What is that?" a male chuckle.

"Urgh… N-not there, you dammit!"

"Hehe~ really~?"

"AAH! Holly shit, Gouenji!" A chin is raised up from a white sheet pillow and a pair of sapphire eyes glared at the onyx eyes through the light blue hair. "Do you know how to massage!?"

"Hmm~" Gouenji Shuuya looked at Wakusei Shi playfully before he massages her back a little bit softer. "There? Better?" Gouenji chuckled when he heard her mewled in appreciation. "Anyway, I know you are a masochist so that's why I pressed it harder before."

Shi blushed red and raised her head again from her soft pillow. "A-am not!" she protested, but her red face seems only make it worse. "B-besides, if that Endou didn't crashed to me, maybe I won't be in this state!"

Right… right after the today's soccer practice, when Shi was about to pick up her fallen towel, somehow, suddenly out from nowhere Endou ran to her direction and then tripped over a rock not far from her. And the next thing that Shi knew, her front body suddenly meet the ground with Endou's body on her back, and that was a HARD crash.

Now Gouenji was helping his step sister that had been officially his lover around a month ago, right at Valentine's Day. He looked at the female players back and sighed. _'Poor little girl…' _he thought as he looked at the red and purple bruises on Shi's back because of the crash. Perhaps the red bruises are from Endou's body impact and the purple ones are from Endou's bones impact, since if he recall it well, Endou was practically almost crushing his bones against Shi's when he was about to stand up.

Gouenji sighed and took another scoop of the oil and continued his gentle massages. Perhaps this will be helping her to reduce the pain…

Also, he almost blushed at Shi's half naked state. Since the bruises was almost all over her, because when Endou crashed on her, he lay on her diagonally, want or not Shi must opened her top so Gouenji can help her with her bruises. Seeing her topless beneath him like this… makes him wonder that if she was from the most beautiful creature in this whole world. And oh doesn't he shock when he saw how badly the impact was on her beautiful pale skin. No one shall make that beauty skin of hers like that.

"You really have a beautiful pale body, Shi…" the flame striker murmured then placing a kiss on the top of her shoulder as the prove. "Very beautiful…"

Shi blushed madly at her almost-one-month-lover words. She was so weak when it comes to praises, especially when it comes to her body. Lately Gouenji discovered that Shi was pretty shy and modest when it comes to herself, so that's why she hates praises on her, very much. Actually it's cute for him when Shi is blushing whenever he said the compliments of her.

"S-shut up and just continued where you had left!"

**-The next morning-**

Since Gouenji now lived in Shi's house (which Shi badly decline this, the reason is that he shouldn't left Yuuka alone), they both woke up, breakfast and go to school together, minus the bathing part. And since Shi doesn't take a long time to bath, there's no problem of it. And whenever she was in the middle of her breakfast making, Gouenji would steal a kiss or two from her when he walked pass her.

Shi shivered as she tried to keep her focus on the pancakes that she makes for breakfast just now, but it's hard since Gouenji himself is busy placed butterfly kisses on her pale neck. "Mmh… Not now, Gouenji…"

"But I know you liked it." Gouenji smirked as he caress her now red cheek as the prove. Shi only can blush harder then pushed him away before continuing her work. "If you keep doing that, then you receive no breakfast for today."

The player number 10 groaned in disappoint. Damn her pancakes are good. There's no way he will miss that, like ever. "Fine…" he said in defeat before inched closer to her and pecked her lips lovingly. "Don't make me wait for long." That is what he said before he walked away to prepare himself for school. Shi only chuckled at her step brother's spoiled attitude before she continued on her cooking.

**-At the school-**

"Hey, Gouenji!" Endou cheerily greeted the fire striker with toothy grin before he face paled when he saw Shi glared at him with cold glare. It seems she is still angry about the accident yesterday…

Gouenji only chuckled before kissed one of her eyelid before walking to his friends' direction, loosen his grip from his bag a bit as he walked. "Hey, guys."

"Hey."

"Man… I wonder how you can tame her, Gouenji."

Suddenly, a chalk was thrown to Handa's forehead, pretty hard until he almost lost balance.

Gouenji only smirked at the show that just happened before his very eyes. "Better watch your mouth next time, Handa. I can't guarantee that the next time will be a chalk again."

Handa only groaned in protest as the reply.

Gouenji only chuckled before he turned to his other friends. "So… what's the news today?"

The flame striker only blinked in confusion when he saw his friends looked at their surrounding nervously before pulling Gouenji closer to them, whispering in the lowest voice until Shi's sharp ears can't hear it. "We heard that Shi gave you a chocolate on Valentine's Day, is that true?"

Hear this, Gouenji blushed madly. The memory of that day is still stuck in his memory as if it was happened yesterday. Her small fingers, her soft touch, her smooth skin, her pale face, her beautiful sapphire orbs behind her long lashes, her pink soft lips…

"_Gouenji…"_

…Dammit. He'll get her for filled his mind with her beautifulness once they went back home.

"So?" he was surprised he can keep his voice low and firm, even his face now red because of the blush.

"Well… are you going to give her something on White Day?"

This make the male striker blinked. That's right. The White Day is closing up, also the anniversary of their one month relationship.

To think about it, this object of conversation never occur him. True that he need something prepared for their one month anniversary, but White Day? Never crossed to his mind before. Shi never liked sweet very much, she loved freezing cold desserts. That is caused by her liking of ice and cold. Really a perfect ice maiden (for him).

And the majority of the White Day presents are cookies and sweet things, the things that Shi never liked so much. He doubts he would find something that will suit her. But then, he would like pay a visit to…

"Well?"

Gouenji only growled in his mind of his friends' curiosity. "If you are busy of my business, why don't drop it to Kidou?"

Then all the groups' eyes set on Kidou, who immediately frozen and rain sweating him selves. _'Gouenji…!' _he is so~~ going to kick that fire striker's face with a soccer ball.

Meanwhile, Wakusei Shi frowned to the certain brunette female manager that keeps squealing over something. "What are you doing, Aki?"

Kino Aki only giggled before she showed a pink paper full of decorated hearts with black pen writings on it.

"…who said you can list up my White Day list!?"

"Well… since I know you are too 'busy' for doing it, so I think I should make one!" the female giggled before handed the paper to Shi. The ice female striker only growled in protest. The paper was too… girly for her liking… and Aki make the title of it with big writings that said; 'Wakusei Shi White Day List!' add the winking people drawing beside that writings.

Shi could feel her vein will pop out from her head sooner or later. _'Have someone like her sometimes is so troubling.'_

"I will pick you up when the White Day morning to make sure you won't escaped from this. And don't worry, I'll pick up the gifts for you, so there will be no problem!"

"…Since when you turned to my mother, Aki?"

"Since now!"

Shi only gave her a defeated sigh. When it comes to Aki, there's no way in hell she will win. _'Oh, couldn't the day be faster?'_

**-Skip to after the soccer practice-**

"I can't believe Aki will force me like that." Shi sighed as she walked down the street with Gouenji, their fingers lanced together as they walked. Gouenji only could chuckled when his step sister complaining how persistent is the female manager that became attached to her. "Hey…" he called her softly which make the light blue haired girl turned her head to look at him, only to receive a quick peck on her lips. She swore her face couldn't be hotter when she heard Gouenji chuckled. "You can complain later once we go back home, okay?"

Shi feel her tongue just became limp because she swear Gouenji just looked at her with those eyes that full of lust and passion, also love that clearly showed from that onyx orbs of him. The nod from her is his only reply then they continued their walk to their home.

**-At night-**

It almost midnight on the same day, and Gouenji still can't bring himself to a peaceful sleep. He could only watch to Shi's breathing as she fell asleep beside him. No matter how much he looked at her, put soft and rough touch on her, make love with her… Shi still looks as beautiful as the first time they did this. In fact, as he discover more, he would only find that Shi became more beautiful each day, each hour, each minute, each second, each moment…. Nothing would stop her beauty to show off naturally.

And he needs something that will repay her for the beauty and love that she gives to him. He knows that can't be some cookies or snacks, and Shi never preferred jewelry as well. She dislikes being girly, so she hates sweets, jewelry, cosmetics, perfume and **skirts**, including dress.

He let out a sigh before silently climb off the bed. He needs some fresh water to clear his mind. As he silently walked to the door, he took a last glance of Shi before he shut the door behind him quietly.

The sound of water was running was heard as Gouenji is filling up the glass. He let out a sigh as he turned off the sink and starts gulping down the water, feel his dry throat now getting wet by the water. Picking the gift for Shi is not an easy task, since he wanted to make this one special, and he's not going to ruin it. After all, it also will become their one month anniversary, which not makes the things get better.

The things that Shi likes… let's see… she's pretty much love ice cream and cold desserts, wolves and Husky dogs (don't get it wrong, she pretty attached to dogs, but Husky dogs somehow attached her more), cats (which he found out lately), and –

Gouenji perked up suddenly as he came to realization. That's it! That might be could solve his problem! After all, he ever saw one accessory that has 'that' on it. Plus, lately he noticed that there's earrings hole on her ears, this might be perfect. All that he had to do is try to get that before it sold out.

He quickly reached for his phone and a note that he got from an accessory shop that he ever visited once. After all, the shop opens 24 hours nonstop so even if he called him in the midnight, there's no problem with it.

**-Few minutes later-**

Gouenji sighed in relief. He finally can get everything done for the present for the White Day and their one month anniversary. All that he need to confirm is that Shi won't notice this until the time he reveal it by himself. And then, this plan won't be ruined.

As he opened the door quietly, he surprised when he saw a pair of curious blue sapphire eyes meet his eyes.

"Shi?" he questioned as he opened the door widely before he walked in the room. "When did you woke up?" he asked as he shut the door silently behind him. Shi shrugged as she moved a bit under her blanket as Gouenji make a way towards her. "Where have you been?"

Gouenji only raised his half filled glass as the answer. Shi only nodded in knowledge before her sapphire orbs followed her lover's movement as he made his way to lie on the bed beside her, right at his previous spot before he left. "Can't sleep?"

Gouenji let out a frustrated groan before he joined Shi under her blanket, their body touched as they scooted closer to each other. "I feel like insomniac."

Shi only let out a chuckle before she raised her head from her pillow to kiss her step brother's eyelids gently. "Poor big baby." She chuckled when she saw the flame striker pout to her. "Want me to help you?"

Gouenji only give her a smirk as a warning before he pouched on her, kissing her lips soundly.

**-On the White Day morning-**

"…"

Both of Shi and Gouenji stared down at the packages they are holding now. Inside of it, there are cute gifts that are pretty similar in each package. The onyx eyes and sapphire robs looked at each other before looked at the certain brunette girl that just visited them in early morning of their supposed peaceful day.

"Since when you became our mother?"

"Oh, shut up, you both." Aki pouted at them, but then it quickly turned to a bright smile. "Well~ since I know you both are pretty busy with your own personal activities, so I thought I should being your 'mother' for today and help you both prepare the White Day gifts!" Aki giggled when she saw the couple in front of her blushed red. "Plus~~ Gouenji's list is in his bag."

Shi could feel her jaw dropped. This manager not only list up her own White Day list but Gouenji's as well!? Hell, now she wondered if Aki is a stalker or something.

Gouenji chuckled when he saw Shi's shocked face and pecked her cheek, which earned an adorable blush from her.

"Come, let's get this day over, shall we?"

**-Few minutes later-**

It was a bit awkward of them when they walked to school with Aki along them, and it can't be awkward more when they saw the view in front of them.

There's Utsuranomiya Toramaru complete with his school uniform, since he also attend to Raimon School after FFI, and he's not alone. There's Tobitaka Seiya with his casual outfit, pinned the younger to the wall, kissed him almost passionately. The bags scattered on the ground as they enjoyed themselves in their own world, and if you can see it correctly, there's a silver cute little tiger with heart necklace around Toramaru's neck.

Both Gouenji and Shi looked at each other as they have the same thought. '…So that's why he didn't attend to the soccer practice at the Valentine's Day before…' and they both didn't need to see that Aki tried to hold her giggle as she took pictures of them, determined to show them to the others.

'Shall we?' seems the question in those black onyx orbs.

'Nah…' Shi's smirk was a warning before her mock voice spoken up. "This is public, lovebirds."

Both Tobitaka and Toramaru opened their closed eyes in shock and pulled away, blush was clear on their faces.

"S-Shi-san!" Toramaru protested as he covered his now red face with his hands, while Tobitaka turned away and do his trademark-combing-hair, even the blush still on his face.

Gouenji raised an eyebrow at his step sister. "I thought you…?"

A smirk from the girl and a finger traveled down his chest, almost make him moan when the finger forced the fabric to make a contact with his skin. "Never say I did."

As they reached the gates, they can see that the couples already participate in this White Day, a lot of them, in fact, all of them.

Shi only rolled her eyes as she spotted Katanashi girl. (If you guys don't know, she appeared on 'The Honesty of Our Hearts') "I'm going first, jaa." With that she skipped towards Katanashi. Gouenji shook his head and he also excused himself as he spotted his fangirls. This is going to be a long day for both of them.

**-Skip to the soccer practice-**

"Okay, guys! That's enough for today!"

Shi sighed in relief as she walked towards Aki who gladly handed her a towel and her drink. She mumbles a 'thanks' as she gulped down her drink greedily. Today was not her day. First of all, she must give her White Day gifts to the one that gives her chocolate on previous Valentine's Day. Second, Endou accidentally throw a bucket of water on her at the stairs. Third, she felt like a crap in the practice.

"Hey, cheer up a little bit." Aki said, noticed the dark aura around Shi. "Anyway, everyone is happy today, so why don't join the mood?"

Shi only give her a growl as the reply before she continued gulping down the rest of her drink. True what the manager said, everyone was happy, clearly from the happy face they beamed. Also Hikari and Shadow seems like in happy mode, especially Hikari, proved by her smiled with no reason at the crystal-like-ice heart shaped necklace on her, which she presume is from Shadow. Endou and Kazemaru also in the same mood. The water bucket accident earlier that Endou made is also caused by the happy atmosphere, which didn't lighten up her mood a bit.

Also Gouenji left earlier without reasons. Right after few minutes before the practice is over, he quickly changed his clothes and excused himself then left. He told Shi to wait in the school until he calls her to come home.

'_I wonder what is he up to…' _she thought as she left for changed her clothes. When Shi told this to Aki, she said that it probably her White Day gift, but somehow Shi felt it must be something else.

His uncommon attitude this day brings great worries on her.

. **. **.

Shi tapped her front toe impatiently as she glared at the ground beneath her. It now almost 10 minutes and the flame striker still didn't call her. Shi's an impatient one; she never likes it whenever it comes to this.

_And this only make her worries became worse…_

Shi's gaze softens then she reached her phone and flips it open. There's a photo of her and Gouenji as the wallpaper of it. That is when their first date, a couple week right after they're starting dating. Ever since they were dating, never at once Gouenji act like this. And to think about it, it almost a month of their relationship. What if he finds someone else and left her, right on this important day?

Shi didn't notice that a tear escaped her sapphire orbs until it dropped on her skin.

_**Trililililit! Trilililililit!**_

Shi eyes snapped wide as her phone ringed and she looked at the caller ID, **'Gouenji'**. She felt like going to scream his head off right now. After he make her wait for 10 minutes and worried over him so badly, he just called now!? She expected a good reason behind this.

Angrily she pressed 'Accept' button and put the phone near her ear. "Gouenji! What the hell!"

Gouenji moved away a bit his phone at the angry scream of the impatient Shi. _'I should know better…' _he thought as he slowly placed the phone back near his ear. "Shi, I know I make you wait for so long…"

"You **did**, you asshole." Shi spat, few fresh tears are threatening to escape from her eyes. She doesn't know why, but her heart feels so…

"…_Are you crying?"_

At the question, Shi blushed madly in embarrassment. She didn't just sniffed, did she? "Am not!"

Gouenji only let out a sigh. Sometimes she was such a cry baby. "Okay, okay, calm down…" he swore he felt her tensed. Maybe he makes her far more upset than he expected. "Anyway, you can come home now. It's fine if you walk home alone?"

"_Not of your concern, dumbass."_ With that, she shut the phone, and Gouenji swore his whole body flinched in reflex. If it was a payphone, she will slam the phone hard on it. But it also was his fault. He too focused on the preparations of his surprise that he almost lost track of time, but he lucky it didn't reach 1 hour or so.

All that he needs to do is waiting for her arrival.

Shi ignored the eyes that looked at her as she walked angrily towards her home. She looked just like a mad girl that going to murder someone. But, who knows? Maybe she will make her lover in half-death state for making her so upset. What a record of him.

As she reached the gate, she surprised when she found something that is on the ground, make a line towards the door. She went down to pick it up and surprised when she saw the flower that seems so familiar for her.

She can felt her tears are threatening to burst out again, this flower brings her so many memories… about her step parents, her step brothers and sisters, how she was when first time one of her crazy step brother try to feed her with deer meat… Her _family_…

Then she looked up at the rest of the flowers and picks it up. Each time she picked a flower, the memories kept replaying over and over again until she reached the front door. Slowly she opened it and saw some flowers circled around something like a package. After locking the door (for security), she walked towards it and placed the flowers she picked up on the table next to it. She noticed there's a note and pick it.

'_For Shi,_

_This dress seems suit you a lot, I know you hate dress, but please wear it out for me before you continued walked to the red path of white memories of yours'_

She knew what he mean is the flowers path, the tsubaki flower that her step sister ever give to her when she was very little. She still remembers it…

She then took the said dress that mentioned in the note and let out a scowl of embarrassment when she saw it.

'_Gouenji, I'm going to kill you.'_

* * *

After she wear the dress that Gouenji gave (left), she continued walked at the path of the flowers that her lovers made as she picked them up. She doesn't know why she picked them, maybe because it attached to her very much. Then she saw the path ended in front of bedroom door, the very bedroom that she shared with Gouenji after they're dating. As she made her way towards the door while picked up the flowers, she couldn't help the nervous heart beating that her heart make just now. It beating so hard that she swore she could ever hear it between her footsteps. As she halted right in front of the door, her nervousness can't be as high as this. She never felt so nervous before, even the time when they must fight against Shinigami Kurai, she didn't as nervous as this.

'_Relax… relax…' _she took a breath and exhale. _'What's wrong with me?' _she thought sadly as she stared down at the flowers in her arm. When she saw it, she felt like her 'family' are there, giving her courage. _'Father… Mother… Brothers… Sisters…'_ unconsciously she smiled softly at the flowers before she opened the door wide open.

She couldn't believe what she just sees before her eyes. The lights went out, let the candles light up the places, give it the somehow, the magic of it light itself. And there are some tsubaki flowers, in a bucket, on the nightstand beside the bed. Also, the small table with two chairs near the window, the curtains shut so it won't intimated the candle's light around it. And more importantly, there stand Gouenji, in black tuxedo, the tsubaki flower perched on his chest.

'_Oh God…'_

Gouenji could feel himself almost lose control. He knew that the dress will suit her, but he didn't know she will be this…'beautiful' seems not the right words to describe this.

She wore the white dress that reached above her knees with little crystals like ice as the line of it. The dress is sleeveless, leave two pairs of white thin ribbon held it in place. At the waist, there's a tsubaki flower perched at the side of it, with some ribbons around the waist as if hugged her waist loosely, and perfectly. Below her skirt, there's a transparent light blue bottom skirt with some blue patterns all over it. Her slim hands are wrapped with a pair of long white sleeves that reached her palm, leaving only her fingers to be seen. Somehow she had an idea to do her hair with a loose side ties that she pulled over her shoulder, let the light blue locks fall pass her chest. In her arms, there are the tsubaki flowers that he presumes she picked on the way. Everything seems so right on her, but something wasn't on the place…

Noticed the one thing that missed, he smiled as he walked over to Shi, took one of the tsubaki flowers in her hand, he stuck it between her hairs, let it perched there perfectly. He looked at her and saw her looked up at him with those eyes… the same alluring eyes that take over his heart. And those natural pink lips of her… Nothing could compare this.

He gently put a soft kiss on those lips, and felt her kissed back as gently. This innocent gentle kiss is very enough to make their heart beats against their cribs, but slowly and regret, Gouenji pulled away from the kiss, gazed to that beautiful sapphire orbs of her that never stop make him amazed whenever he looked at it.

He gave her a soft smile before he gently took the tsubaki flowers in her hand and placed them on the desk near them before gently pulled Shi towards one of the chair and settled her there before he settle him selves in front of her.

"Gouenji… is this…?" he looked at her, it's obvious that she about to cry again. He knew that he worried her so much, and this might be pretty unexpected for her. No one will see this coming.

Gouenji only gave her a soft smile before reached out for her hand and kissed her fingers gently. "Yes." He answered as he makes a contact eye with her. "For the one month anniversary, and the White Day."

Shi could only feel her cheeks warmed as her heart beat faster that she could feel she will faint anytime now. Now she couldn't help at the few tears that escaped from her eyes. She let out a chuckle as she wiped them off. "You… don't you think you a little overdid this?"

"Mmh… Maybe." Gouenji smiled when he heard her soft chuckle. "But then, I shall give the best for my love," he paused as he reached out his fingers to caress her cheek gently with it. "It is something that you deserve a lot."

Shi didn't think her face could be hotter than this, why this one always can make her feel like… unusual herself… "As for what? I didn't do anything…"

Gouenji only smiled at the modesty of her. Sometimes he found it quite cute. "Hmm, let see…" he pretend to think as he stood up. "You always worked hard in school and soccer." A step."You have a pretty good skill at cooking." A step. "And you have this cute attitude." A step (also followed with her protest). "You are beautiful that even more than anything in this world." A step. "And…" he halted right at her side, his standing position slowly turned to one knee as their keeping their eye contact. "You're the one that show me and make me feel what Love is." He pulled out a small dark blue box from inside his pocket. "A true love, indeed." He carefully opened the lid of the box, showed a pair of small earrings, with the small crystals as the accessory of it, also as for held firm the small tsubaki flower on it. "And I know I won't ever feel the same again if it is someone else, but you, Shi."

Shi felt her heart touched by this. She never knew he would be this romantic, romantic enough for make her heart beat faster. But the most of it was the earrings. She must admit it was beautiful, and the tsubaki flower on it is enough for make her reminded her back at her home.

"Happy one month anniversary and White Day, Shi."

"Oh, Gouenji, you…" Shi really couldn't hold her tears this time. This guy is too… good for her… "I don't know what to say… this is—" she looked straight at his eyes and smiled. "I can't feel more happier than this… Thank you…"

Gouenji swore his heart beats madly when he saw that beautiful gentle smile of her. Shi never often smiled, so this soft smile is enough to make his heart beat faster than it supposed to be. He only replied that smile with his own gentle smile before he slowly stood up. "May I?"

Shi understand the request and nodded, let those fingers slowly put on the earrings on her. She couldn't help the small shivers as his warm skin touched her cold one. It feels so… magical for her… every time he touched her with those warm, soft fingers of him, she never couldn't help her shivers of somehow… appreciation.

Gouenji finished the last touch and looked at the result of it. Oh, God, he never knew she could get more beautiful than this. The earrings seems so perfect on her, somehow matched her with those crystals that almost resembles ice and the small tsubaki flower that fit her personalities very well.

"Shi, you truly a God's prefect hand working." He let out a soft moan before he lowered himself, placing a gentle kiss on those lips. "You really beyond beautiful, Shi. I feel so lucky I have you."

Shi only gave him a chuckle before she kissed him, a gentle and innocent kiss.

"I also feel so lucky for having you, Shuuya."

* * *

Kidou stared up at the moon above him. Tonight is very beautiful. The moon lighted so brightly along with the stars around it. The wind passed him gently, let it touched his skin with cool relaxing breath. He closed his eyes, mark the moment in his memory before he opened them, let his red eyes became visible as he looked at his side, the imaginary of Aoi is at his side, with her long white dress that reached below her knees, and white flat shoes with white ribbons decorate her slim feet. Her golden orbs looked at him and she beamed him the angelic smile of her. Those angel sides of her always comes out naturally, she didn't need to try. He smiled at her and reached out a hand before he stops. He knew he can't touch her, it is obvious from her transparent form, but he still couldn't help it. He really missed her.

As if reading his mind, the imaginary Aoi scooted closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He really missed her; he missed this angel that always in his mind. He wanted so badly to touch her, hold her, felt her body warmth against him. But he knew it would be pointless, her body doesn't exist anymore ever since she sacrifices herself, but this presence of her is more than enough.

"No matter what I will always love you, and I will show you everything I have to express my live for you."

Both Shi and Gouenji stared up the night sky from their bed, they opened the curtains and blew off the candles, let them watched the magnificent glory of the night.

"Shuuya?"

"Hmm?" Gouenji really hoped his heart beat isn't heard by Shi. She rarely called him by his first name, so he pretty much couldn't force his heart beat to calm down when she called him with it.

"I love you."

And he never thought his heart beat could beat this fast, but he pretty much know Shi also in the same state, since he can feel in against his chest. He only let out a chuckle before he pulled her closer, kissed her gently and felt her kissed him back as gently, as lovingly.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Me: I love this. Not much yaoi since it pretty much lack off. I don't know if Tsunami also attended to the Raimon after FFI, have no idea.**

**Shi: Oh, God. I feel so embarrassed.**

**Me: Hey, you lucky I didn't give the details of it.**

**Shi: what details?**

**Me: You know… (Wigged up the eyebrows) 'Details'~~**

**Shi: (suddenly realized and blushed madly) SHIRO!**

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, happy belated White Day and please review! .**


End file.
